The global Content Delivery Network (CDN) market is projected to reach $4.7 billion by 2015 according to a report by Global Industry Analysts, Inc. (www.prweb.com). This is how GIA (Global Industry Analysts) describes the driving factors for CDN adoption: “Rapid expansion of the Internet is forcing services and providers to compete for finite computing and network resources. The resource crunch is particularly significant for enterprise websites, as high degree of availability and instantaneous response are essential for ensuring success of business operations. Problems are also faced due to bandwidth availability that restrict usage and prevent scalability, resulting in loss of packet data, inferior quality of streaming, and congestion. Rapid growth of Internet-based services such as online music, online video, and online games, is expected to place additional strain on the Internet infrastructure, and enhance the demand for high quality-of-service requirements. Consequently, the demand for specialized content delivery infrastructure is expected to witness substantial growth. Content Delivery Networks (CDNs) have emerged as ideal solutions for managing the Internet service degradation, by moving the content to the edge of the Internet, and closer to the end-users.”